


No-meo and Juli-yes

by Ducksdonotloveyou



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Everything that could go wrong goes wrong, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Theatre, this is the kind of fic that could probably be canon in this cartoon, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducksdonotloveyou/pseuds/Ducksdonotloveyou
Summary: Amy has a ""brilliant"" new idea for capturing Sonic's attention, with the help of her friends. But everyone knows that in the world of drama and the stage, things don't always go to plan.





	No-meo and Juli-yes

“I dunno, Sticks,” She sighed, her ears drooping. “Why doesn’t Sonic like me back?”

She was hunched over a bowl of quickly-cooling soup in defeat, twirling a quill around her fingers, staring into space. Sticks was opposite her, suspiciously looking at her meal, a few drops of it was sitting in a vial next to the bowl marked “poison tester”. Both bowls hadn’t been touched.

“Maybe it’s because he’s scared you’re a robot in disguise and doesn’t want to reveal his deepest secrets and most vulnerable side to the military. I had that same fear but once I scanned you in your sleep, no metal parts detected! I’ll let him borrow my metal detector if he wants.”

“Yeah, maybe- Wait, you did what?” Amy narrowed her eyes, then seemingly deciding that this was just expected behaviour from her friend, went back to staring into space. “Y’know sometimes I think, all we need is just to spend a little more one to one time together. We’re great in a group but whenever it’s just us two, he always finds an excuse to run off! When I was younger, I used to chase him around, tried to be more forceful, but that just strained our friendship. It was immature…I don’t want to be the ‘crazy scary girl who chases him’ anymore. Back then, I needed his help. Now, I can hold my own, but it’s best when we’re together in a team. It’s finally gotten so good with us all. We’re unstoppable, I feel like we could do anything! No matter what Eggman pulls! I don’t want to ruin that...but I’m tired of trying to hide it. I like Sonic and I want him to know that!”

“I’m pretty sure if he doesn’t know he’s about as smart as this bowl of soup.” Sticks muttered. “Then again, if this soup is poison, maybe it IS smart!” She checked her vial. The colour had slowly turned green. “Nope, not poison!”. In the swiftest motion, she tipped the entire bowl back into her mouth, then slammed it down onto the table. Amy looked at her, slightly disgusted. “Drink up, it’s good and it WON’T kill you! Probably.”  
“You know, for a lady you’re pretty gross sometimes.”

“Gender roles are archaic and a product of the patriarchy trying to mass control women into  
subservience!”

Amy laughed. “Oh Sticks, you and your conspiracy theories!” Sticks raised an eyebrow. “Sure….’ _conspiracy_ ’...”

“Anyway, what can I do?” Amy stirred her spoon around her soup but still hadn’t tasted it. It was probably lukewarm by now. “All I want is some alone time with him, so we can get a bit closer...but every single time we’ve been alone he’s found some excuse. I can’t ask for help training for fights because that’s a team thing. He’s not interested in things like learning to cook, or anything I could teach him.”  
Sticks stretched, looking bored. “You complain about this almost every time we hang out. Maybe you should bribe him, that’s easy. That’s what I’d do if I trusted boys enough to want to be alone with them.”

Amy pulled a face. “I don’t want to BRIBE him into liking me! I want it to be real, like in my romance novels, like in the movies, like on stage at the theatre when Romeo and Juliet kiss on the balcony...Sticks! You genius! That’s it!” Amy leapt up at once, the force sending the table flying and the soup with it. She flung her arms around a very perplexed Sticks who was frozen from confusion. “What did I do?”

“Just like a romance story! Don’t you see? I’m going to put on a play, and get Sonic to co-star! Then, we’ll get to spend time together rehearsing in a romantic setting, and we won’t always be completely on our own so he won’t be suspicious or awkward!”

“Sonic? An actor? I can’t see him being interested in that,” Sticks said, scratching her head.

“But that’s where your idea comes in! What if I have an incentive for him to take part? What if I create a competition in town that awards a prize to the cast of the best play that the townsfolk can decide...which our show would obviously win, since who would stand against us? There’s like 30 people in town! ….and the prize would be 1000 chillidog vouchers for Meh Burger!”

“Isn’t that the exact same as my bribery idea you shot down for bribing Sonic into spending time with you because that means it’s all fake if anything did happen?”

“No, because he’s not being bribed into spending time with ME, he’s being bribed into joining a cast to perform a show where he will coincidentally be spending time with me!”

“That seems like the same-”

“EEEK! This is so perfect! Thank you Sticks, you’re the best!” Amy jumped up and down in excitement, still clinging to Sticks who looked slightly sick after gulping her lunch down, then let go and skipped out of the front door.

Sticks just watched her leave in bewilderment. “So...who’s going to help me clean up?”


End file.
